dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LurkersRus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragons Of Atlantis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spectral Ruins.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) You can't just walk in and change everything like that. I will keep reverting it as long as you keep vandalizing the page I have worked to build for the past year. One person besides me hated it, and one liked it. The fact is your page is more confusing and we've purposely kept this page clear of screenshots so it's not littered like the Wilds wiki. Seethe42 20:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There was one person posting who liked it. Learn to look at the IP. It's not your place to come and change everything around. You decided that on your own. Other people have been maintaining this page since Oct 2010. Seethe42 20:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi LurkersRus I did the Graph up in paint, lol no outside program, yet it is accurate, when you do a striate line in paint it shows the PX length and I made the PX to the value of the speed, making a graph.. 'Dave Spot 05:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) What is it that your looking for? I can have a go at it... there is a pic around that i have seen explaining how the battle field runs, and i think its well known its 749 X 749 grid, i am not shore of what your after, i have no probs in helping out making it whatever it is :) 'Dave Spot 05:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Belbear did this one up its in the map part 'Dave Spot 05:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind how it is now, it was the fucked up way you had it before listing the resources captured as the first column. Though the categories are a bit off. Some of your researches are way off. anyone attacking a lvl 7 camp with lvl 4 researches is going to lose BD's or SSD's. I don't mind the new layout now that removed listing the first coloumn by resources. Seethe42 10:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It's turning into the Wilds page already. There's no point listing inferior attacks. Having 3-4 different listings of LBM's for every level is stupid. Especially without warnings. Seethe42 18:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I was actually referring to the multiple entries of LESS lbm with lower research. Why keep the higher numbers? You took it upon yourself to take over the page. You also have posted loads of unrealistic troop requirements that will cause losses. If you don't want to pay attention to the changes people make, you really shouldn't be trying to take control. Hey, did someone mess with the Lava numbers? 90 for lvl 9, 80 for lvl 8...? 3k for lvl 10 is pushing the envelope, but double digit for the rest? 01:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I apologize for the delay in answering your adoption request but it works out ok because we would have asked you to give people a week to respond to your blog anyhow :). Thanks for starting the community discussion. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll help. It would be nice to be able to remove spam. Seethe42 04:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC)